Panthera One-Shots
by Nightshade498
Summary: Set in the Panthera universe, just any one-shots that come into my mind, or that any of you guys suggest. You would need to read Panthera before any of these to really get what is going on. Bellice, Leah/OC
1. Tag

**A/N: So, I decided that I wanted to do some more writing in my "Panthera" universe, but just some short silly one-offs. This first one just kind of popped into my head today, and I actually got around to writing it, which makes me proud. **

**But anyway, I kind of wanted to do a thing where you guys suggested any ideas to me, and I could write more One-Shots with these dorks. The ideas can take place at any time, before, during, or after the actual story and with any characters. Just anything you would want to read. So just let me know in a PM or a review, whichever's easier for you!**

* * *

**Story 1 - Tag**

Ears perked for even the slightest noise, I continued to stalk through the forest. I had the horrible feeling of being watched, the furs on the back of my neck prickling at the sensation. The panther wanted to growl, but I managed to hold it back, not wanting to give away my position.

A slight rustling from behind had me whirling around, my tail thumping into a tree in the process. I winced at the noise, but continued to zero-in on the place the rustling came from. My green eyes were narrowed at an area high up in the trees, and I began to slowly back away, ready to sprint out of there in a moment's notice.

But then the laughing started. Quiet at first, but moving rapidly, surrounding me in a ring of mocking snickering. Even with my heightened senses, I just couldn't pin-point where it was coming from. My heart was thumping in my ears, but I forced myself to focus for any noise that would indicate where my pursuer was.

_I have to get out of here…_ I thought to myself. _But what direction?_

My decision was made for me a moment later when I heard the most subtle _thump_ from right behind me. Trusting that it was due to my pursuer, I took off running. I refused to look back, knowing that it would only distract me.

Of course, when a solid weight fell onto my back a moment later, I knew I made the wrong choice.

"Gotcha." A smug voice sounded from above me.

I snorted in annoyance, and stopped abruptly, throwing off my impromptu passenger. A lithe body went sailing through the air, landing hard on the ground with an audible huff.

"Well, that wasn't very sportsmanlike of you." The tiny vampire pouted as she righted herself. My response was to roll my eyes at my mate, not really caring if I was basically moping at this point. "But this does mean that you're it." Alice smirked at me.

Knowing she was right, I just waited for her to take the bright red sash from around her neck, saunter over to me, unfold it, and drape it over my own neck.

"Aren't we a pretty kitty?" She mocked. I just bared my teeth and raked a single claw through the dirt. "Good girl." She ruffled the fur under my chin. I added another tally mark to the dirt between us. Then another.

_Only seven to go. I'd start running._ I thought to myself, still a bit sad she couldn't hear me when I was like this.

"All right, all right." Looking down at the ground, she seemed to get the point. "I'm going." With one last wink, Alice sped away.

_Four, five, six._ I continued to count, not bothering with the marks now that she was gone. _Seven, eight._ I looked behind me, still curious what made the thump, and groaned when I saw a branch laying on the ground that wasn't there before. Sneaky little pixie…_ Nine, ten!_

_"You count really fast, you know that?"_ Danni's upbeat voice filled my head.

_"Almost as if you're cheating."_ Rikki's rougher voice came next.

_You didn't even make it to seven when you were it._ I reminded the leopard-shifter as I took off through the woods, searching for the scent of anyone.

Leaping over a river, I briefly smelled a very familiar wolf, but I knew I had no chance of catching up to Leah. That girl must have been a cheetah in a past life… Next came the scent of a vampire, clearly not Alice, as it was still a bit harsh to my nose.

Figuring it was a good a lead as any, I followed the trail, heading towards the mountains. The trail was fairly strong, and pretty straight-forward, which started to worry me. No Cullen was this bad at losing a tail. And I was proved right when the trail ended abruptly at the mountain base.

_How the hell do you just stop leaving a scent?_ I grumbled, looking around.

Throwing my head back in defeat, I was met with a splash of black against the gray stones. Internally grinning, I began to climb the stones in an attempt to reach my Alpha. Of course, not being used to climbing mountains, it was a tough and awkward ascent to her.

_"You're not gonna make it."_ Kat's smug voice filled my head. _"I barely did."_

_Don't underestimate me._ I grumbled at her.

_"Seriously, I wouldn't even try. You're gonna hurt yourself."_

_You're not even going to move, are you?_

_"Nope!"_ I was close enough to see her staring at me with mirth in her eyes, tail swishing languidly behind her as she lounged on an outcropping.

_Fuck you…_ I groaned as I pulled myself up a ledge. _I was made for climbing!_

_"Trees, maybe. Not mountains." _She shot back. _"That's my territory."_

Trying to shut her out, I just focused on the climb, but after far too much effort on my end, I realized I wasn't making any progress.

_This seems unfair._

_"I can't run like all you guys. I can recognize my strengths and limitations, and play the game accordingly."_ Ever the eloquent Alpha, Kat shut my argument right down.

Letting loose a little growl, I searched for my next move. There was a platform a ways ahead of me, about halfway between my Alpha and me. I wasn't really sure if I could even make it, and in all honesty, I should have been chasing someone else at this point. However, no gain comes from backing away from a challenge, so I backed up as far as I could, and readied myself for the jump.

_"You can't make that jump."_ Now Kat sounded a bit worried.

Ignoring her, I took off, reaching the edge and launching myself into the air. My front paws hit the rock with no problem, but that was about it. Digging my claws into the stone, I held on for dear life as my back legs swung freely above a straight drop all the way back down to the bottom of the mountain. The fall wouldn't kill me, but it would hurt a hell of a lot.

_"Bella!"_ Kat immediately shot to her paws before backing up and preparing to jump to my aid. I was a bit miffed as I saw her make the jump no problem, ignoring the other two platforms I would have had to jump. Then again, she was right when she said that mountains were her domain. _"Hold on!"_

_Not really planning on letting go any time soon._ I deadpanned as she made her way to me.

I felt a set of strong jaws wrap around my scruff as I was pulled up onto the stone as if I was a helpless kitten. It really didn't take Kat long to get me onto solid rock, and once I was she began to check me over.

_"Are you okay? Is anything hurt?"_

Interrupting her worried rambling, I gently cuffed her over an ear.

_You're it._ I sing-songed, shaking the sash from my neck.

_"Excuse me?!"_

I let myself feel rather smug as I turned around and made the leap to the other stone easily.

_I recognize my strengths, too._ I turned to look at the stunned face of the snow leopard above me. _ You're not the only one who can play the game accordingly._

And with that, I began the trek back into the woods, knowing that I would have a livid snow leopard after me in about seven seconds.


	2. Number Twelve

**A/N: Request from a Guest: A story where Bella is the hero**

* * *

**Number Twelve**

It had been two weeks since the battle against Victoria and her impromptu army. The pride, pack, and Cullen coven all seemed to be enjoying the peace that followed the battle, spending time with their respective mates and families, and just enjoying life overall.

"I'm about three seconds from going completely insane." That is, all except for one rather grumpy Alpha.

"And?" I asked Kat, seeing her lying on her back on our couch, hands raised to the ceiling.

"Please," she shot up and looked at me with sad eyes, "take me somewhere. Anywhere! I can't be in this house anymore."

"Geez, calm down." I instructed, moving to sit next to her.

"I will not calm down!" She growled at me. "I've been stuck in this house for a week now. I'm ready to maim something."

"Sorry." I muttered, knowing that Kat had gotten the short end of the stick lately.

After I had gotten off my own crutches, I had spent a majority of my time out running with Alice, or playing around with the other Cullens. Even when Kat tagged along, she couldn't do much more than sit on the porch and watch us, prompting her to stop coming to the Cullen house at all.

On top of that, Danni and Rikki had decided to go on a spur of the moment trip to California for a few weeks, and Leah's mother took her and Seth on a camping trip, claiming that they hadn't spent enough time together since Harry's passing.

This left the poor Alpha alone most of the time, attempting to maneuver around on her crutches and fending for herself.

"No." Kat let out a big sigh. "It's not your fault. I'm kind of helpless at the moment. I'm just going stir-crazy."

Bumping her on the shoulder to get her attention, I asked, "How can I help?"

"Can we just go outside for a bit?" She asked in a small voice. "Go to a clearing or something, just so I can clear my head a bit."

"One clearing, coming up!" I announced happily, moving to grab her crutches. "How much longer do you have to use these, anyway?"

"End of the week." The blonde girl answered, holding her hands out for the crutches.

"Good, you're a pain to take care of." I joked, making my way to her, but not handing her the crutches.

"What are you doing?" She asked as I turned around so my back was facing her, and kneeling down.

"Piggy back." I replied, looking back and smiling at her. When she didn't move I rolled my eyes. "It'll be much faster this way."

"Fine." Came the grumbled reply, followed by the weight of my Alpha positioning herself.

"I knew you'd see it my way." I laughed, adjusting her so that she wouldn't fall off.

"Just be careful." Kat grumbled. "My hip is still sore."

"Got it!" I chirped, moving to exit the house and began the trek into the forest.

**XXXXX**

"And we're here!" I announced stepping into one of the many clearings I had found while exploring the forest on four paws. It wasn't Alice's and my clearing, of course, but should have served its intended purpose for my restless Alpha.

"I've decided that I hate being carried." I heard her grumble from my back.

"Would you have rather walked? Or hobbled, I guess is more accurate." I shot back, lowering her to the ground and handing her the crutches.

"No." She relented, moving to the middle of the grassy area and settling herself carefully to the ground.

"I thought so." I grinned, joining her on the ground.

We slipped into a peaceful silence for a while, before Kat spoke up. "We haven't spent much time together, just the two of us, in a really long time."

"Yeah." I agreed, thinking back on everything that happened since the Cullens came back. "Things just kind of got crazy."

"They did." She agreed.

Just as Kat was about to say something else, I saw her entire body stiffen for an instant, before she relaxed again. However, I could tell it was forced, as her nails were digging into the dirt, and her eyes were flashing pale green.

"What?" I asked, growing very concerned.

"Try to look relaxed." She murmured at me, so quiet I barely heard.

I attempted to force my tensed muscles to relax, and leaned back on my hands, hoping I didn't look as freaked as I was.

"Listen." Came the next instruction.

So I did. And after hearing nothing for a full minute, I picked up on what Kat must have earlier. A distant rustling in the trees behind us, high up into the braches. Quickly following the noise, I detected the faint scent of shifter.

"It's a shifter." I whispered back, knowing my nose was better than Kat's.

"A shifter sneaking up on us. I don't like it." She responded.

Before either of us could say anything else, I heard the click of what I could only assume was a weapon.

"Brace yourself. And let me know when." I told Kat, who nodded.

"Now." As soon as the word left her lips, I shot up and grabbed my Alpha, rolling out of the way just in time to avoid something that thudded into the ground where she just was.

Breaking out of the roll, I starting sprinting in the opposite direction the shot came from, adjusting Kat better in my arms. A hiss escaped her lips as I did, and I spared her a quick look.

"Sorry." I told her, knowing that my hand was putting pressure too close to the still healing wound on her hip.

"I'll live." She ground out, wrapping her arms around my neck to make sure I wasn't going to drop her.

"True." I agreed. "So where to?"

"The Cullens I would think." She shrugged as best she could. "Strength in numbers and all that."

"Alright." I began to turn towards the direction I knew the vampires' mansion was.

However, after a few feet, that plan was stopped dead in its tracks. My foot hit the ground, but I was suddenly flung into the air, strong netting binding Kat and me together.

"Shit!" Kat yelped in pain.

"Whoever is chasing us knew we were going to come this way." I murmured, wiggling around in any attempt to escape.

"Which means they've been watching us." Kat agreed. "We need to get out of here."

"No shit…" I muttered, finally getting into a position where I could use both hands to claw at the netting.

Behind me, Kat let out another cry of pain. "Watch the feet!"

"Sorry…" I ground through my teeth as I continued to hack at the rope in front of me. "Can you get any purchase on the trap?"

"The rope is laced with silver, so it's going to be a bitch to break." Kat responded just as I broke one piece. "And it's going to do a number on our hands."

"As I've noticed." I grumbled as a bead of blood dripped off my ring finger. "Any progress over there?"

"Small problem with that."

"What?" I glanced over my shoulder.

"My shoulder popped out of its socket." Kat glanced at the arm hung loosely at her side. "And my other one is kind of hanging out of the net."

"Can you reach the net at all?"

"Yeah, but not enough to break through it. Or avoid digging my claws into myself." She informed me. "It looks like it's your turn to save the day."

"Great…"

I steeled myself and continued to chip away at the ropes, doing my best to ignore the now steady drip of blood coming off my hands. It wasn't until I had a small hole broken in the net when I could smell another shifter. They had approached from behind me, and I could only pray Kat blocked me enough that they couldn't see me clawing out of the cage.

"Looks like I guessed right." It was a female voice, harsh and angry. "You did run back to your leeches."

"Who are you?" Kat hissed at her. "And what do you want?"

"I want your head."

"Why? What did I do to you?"

Another rope fell away, making the hole almost big enough for me to fall through.

"We've never met, but I know you. All of us at The Pit know you."

"You're the missing shifter." Kat realized.

"I knew the attack would fail. You had too many allies, so I ran." The other girl confirmed. "They'll kill me if I'm ever found. Unless I bring them your head. The Pit will let me go, let me be free!"

One more rope fell.

_Almost there!_

"If you believe that, you're crazy. The Pit will never let you go." Kat yelled at our captor.

"I have to try." Those ominous words were paired with the more frightening noise of a gun being cocked.

I took that as my cue to fall out of the net, twisting so that when I hit the ground I could launch myself at the insane shifter. I barely registered the sound of a shot, or the thud in my shoulder just before I tackled the body to the ground.

Strong feet kicked me off, and I rolled as I hit the ground to look at my opponent. She was nothing special; medium height, medium build, short brown hair, a bland face twisted in rage.

A moment later she began shaking, and I was facing the snarling jaws of a mountain lion. Not to be outdone, I let the panther take over, landing on the ground on all fours.

The cougar made the first move, leaping straight for me, claws extended and fangs bared. Instead of leaping straight at her, I stood my ground until the beast was almost upon me, then launched myself low, colliding into her chest. Her body went flying, but she had no problem landing on her paws, glaring at me.

Rethinking her tactics, the other girl began to pace around me, eyes scrutinizing me. Refusing to let her behind me, I matched her steps perfectly. I noticed our circle was getting smaller, and we were getting closer with every step. Not knowing how dangerous my opponent was, I tensed myself as if I was going to pounce.

Seeing the shift in my muscles, the mountain lion immediately rushed me, but I quickly jumped out of the way. As I went to turn around, I felt claws grab at my flanks and pull me back. I bucked my feet, hoping to dislodge the shifter, and managed to slam a foot into her. Once the grip was loosened, I turned and raked my claws down whatever I could reach.

What I could reach turned out to be a shoulder, and I was met with a snarl of pain and anger. I managed to spin around and face my adversary once again, tensed for any move she would make. Amber eyes narrowed at me as she made to charge at me. Right as she met me, I wrapped my front legs around her neck, and let myself be knocked onto my back.

I knew it was a horribly dangerous move, but I didn't really know what else to do at that point. I had never faced a shifter one-on-one, and knew this girl had more experience fighting than I did.

Thinking she had an advantage, the cougar-shifter tried to maneuver her head to bite at my neck, but my legs wrapped around her own neck were impeding any progress. Making my own move, I began to rake my back claws through her stomach as well as dig my nails into the back of her neck. Realizing what I was doing, the other shifter doubled her efforts to get purchase on my neck. She reared back, pulling me up with her, and slammed a paw into my shoulder before she had to fall back to the ground.

I felt hot breath, followed by fangs snapping at the fur on my neck. Just before the teeth pierced my skin, I felt warm blood flowing from the girl's stomach, and I started kicking harder. My only hope at this point was to get her to bleed out before she ripped my throat out. And as the efforts to sink teeth into my neck began to weaken, I thought I might have a chance.

Just as her own head reared up to escape, I took the opportunity to snap at her neck, feeling my teeth wrap around her windpipe. Between the loss of blood and the lack of oxygen, the other cat had no chance at surviving. With a final snarl, her body went limp on top of mine. I held the death bite for a few more moments, making sure that she wasn't faking, before pushing the dead weight off of myself.

"Are you okay?" I looked up to see Kat, still stuck in the same position, looking down worriedly. I nodded, only feeling a few stinging scratches on my body, and none too painful. The worst thing was the place where a bullet had grazed my shoulder, which shouldn't take too long to heal. "Good. I'm going to try to get down now, you think you can catch me?"

I padded over below the net and waited as my Alpha wiggled towards the hole I made, then dropping from the hanging prison. I stood on my back legs, letting her fall against my chest and wrapping my front legs around her. As I fell back, I twisted so that I fell onto my side, hoping it would cushion the fall for the injured girl.

"Ouch…" I head a muffled groan and I raised my paw up to let the blonde roll out. "Thank you, but still, ouch."

Kat rolled off of my other leg, and I stood up and poked her with my nose.

"I'll be fine." She assured me, patting my muzzle with her good arm. "I need my shoulder popped back in, and some rest, but I'll be fine. …Maybe some pain meds too."

Knowing she wasn't walking anywhere, I crouched down next to her, and nudged her with my nose again. She got the hint and grabbed onto my shoulder to begin the process of hoisting herself up and onto my back. After that, I began the trek back to the Cullen's home, trying not to jostle my passenger too much.

"I wanted to say something earlier, before we were interrupted." Kat spoke up, and I perked my ears back to show I was paying attention. "Regardless of the bad things, I'm really happy the pride found you. And I'm really glad that I have you as a friend. You mean a lot to me."

I let out a rumble, as close to a purr as my cat could manage, in response.

"I'll take that as 'same here'." She laughed and patted my side.

It wasn't much longer until I was padding into the clearing behind the mansion in the woods. Once there, I let out a chirp, hoping someone inside could take Kat and get me some clothes.

Emmett was the first to come outside, followed by Esme and Rosalie. All had some degree of worry on their faces.

"What happened?" Esme asked, rushing forward to help Kat off my back.

"We found the twelfth shifter from The Pit." Kat muttered as Esme gathered her in her arms. "Or she found us, I guess."

"We leave you two alone for a few hours, and look what you get yourselves into!" Emmett laughed, coming over to scruff my fur. I just snorted in his face, causing him to laugh harder.


End file.
